Broadcasting Secrets
by mysticblue17
Summary: [Drabble] Clarke had two options in front of her. But really there was no choice. (written post 113 We are Grounders Part 2)


Title: Broadcasting Secrets

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [Drabble] Clarke had two options in front of her. But really there was no choice. (written post 113 We are Grounders Part 2 so some spoilers)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: Same universe as Phantom Touches. It can definitely be read as a standalone though.

* * *

There were no explanations. Clarke had been counting the white ceiling tiles for the umpteenth time trying to pass the time. The next thing she knew lights were flashing and alarms were sounding off in the hallway. Clarke peers out the window of her door to see a flurry of movement as guards run swiftly past her. She bangs on her door hoping for something with no such luck.

The sounds of the lock disengaging practically sing to her.

She gapes at the door as it slides open. From across the hall she sees Monty appear in the door way. They look at each other with wide eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Monty suggests with a grin.

Hearing a familiar voice nearly brings her to her knees. But she knows there is no time for that. Clarke steps out of her prison and into the hallway which is starting to flood with the remainder of the 100.

Miller finds his way to her. His eyes darting every which way. He asks in a low voice. "What are we doing Clarke?"

"We have to go. Now!" She responds authoritatively. The weight of being the sole leader is heavy on her shoulders.

She doesn't quite know how but the mob of kids seem to find direction. Whoever is leading them seems steadfast as they navigate through the maze of white hallways. She brings up the rear tugging along one of the younger kids, urging them forward to what she hopes is freedom from the stark sterile environment that is Mount Weather.

The sounds of joyful exclamations rang through the air as the first of them reach the door and burst into the sunlight once again.

Clarke is ushering the last of them through the door when the PA system crackles to life.

"Some leader you are Clarke Griffin." A voice says slyly. "I wouldn't have pegged you as the type to leave a man behind."

Clarke's stride stutters to a stop. She glances back and forth between the wilderness outside and down the white hallway.

"Ahh I have your attention now." The voice now gloating, sounds distinctly female. "I would guess that given the sheer number of times you said his name in your sleep, this one in particular is very very important to you."

Clarke feels the blood drain from her face. There was only one person she had been dreaming about lately.

"Go on handsome. Give your girl a message." The mic picks up the instructions even though it is not quite directed to into it. In the background there is some shuffling and a masculine grunt.

"I did not come back here for you to get trapped in here Clarke!" his voice broadcasts in the hallway.

She is screaming his name before she even registers it. "Bellamy!"

It was a voice she didn't think she would ever hear again. Bellamy was alive, so close to her, somewhere in Mount Weather.

"Get out of here Clarke! Finn and your mom are right out there waiting for you." He grits out the command in his no non-sense tone.

Clarke is stunned again with the revelation that not only is Bellamy alive but Finn is too and somehow her mother is on Earth. It is that moment that she looks out into the crowd to see that the person who is holding the door is not Miller or Monty but Finn himself dressed in a guard's uniform smiling at her as he pulls up the gas mask. Finn extends a hand to her.

Clarke tentatively touches Finn's hand. Part of her is waiting for her to wake up still imprisoned in that crisp white room. But the hand that she touches is warm and smooth. He is real. He is alive.

Finn tries to pull her through the doorway. "We have to go Clarke." Every second they are there is a second that the guards and their guns get closer to them.

She drops her weight, keeping them from moving forward stubbornly. "What about Bellamy?"

Clarke can practically see Finn close himself off emotionally.

"He knew what he was getting into." He answers starkly.

Clarke is surprised by his reaction. She wonders briefly what happened to the two of them because the Finn that she had known wouldn't abandon someone. "You have somewhere safe for all of us?" She asks urgently instead.

"Yes." Finn assures her. He tries to pull her through the door once more. They are close to the exit. Clarke can smell the fresh air. Her eyes are already squinting trying to adjust to the bright sunlight.

She shakes her head at Finn. Clarke's eyes well up with tears because she knows her decision.

Realization dawns in his eyes but still he pleads with her "Clarke, don't do this."

She simply shakes her head at him again, resolute in her decision. "I won't turn my back on him again." She pulled her hand from his grasp and runs down the hallway they just came down. She can hear Finn calling her name urging her to come with him, to come back.

She tunes out Finn's voice and focusses solely on Bellamy's. She can hear him yelling at her "No! No! No! Go back!" But she doesn't listen.

She had already made her choice weeks ago.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. A bit angsty but it suited it I think/hope. I don't have any idea where to go from here so I want to say this isn't over but honestly there is no resolution to this. This is as far as the muse has taken me. Let me know what you would like to see if you want another chapter. I am open to suggestions.


End file.
